Aspirations of a High School Survivor
by loving-the-spotlight
Summary: Hey, I'm Josie, and for all the stuff I do and put up with, I'm a SURVIVOR. --Follows a girl in her senior year dealing with love, mean girls, best friends, school, jobs, family, and LIFE.--***Rated T for slight language and author paranoia.***
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat in 3rd hour, listening to my drama teacher go on, and on, and on, and on about the art of improvisation.

"Now," she said with a clap of her hands, "The MOST important rule of improvisation is to-"

"Never say 'No'." I interrupted.

"Yes…Ms. Perkins that is correct…" she admitted with a slightly perturbed tone in her voice. "The three things one must accomplish in a improve scene are-"

"Relationship, Setting, and Problem." I answered again.

Mrs. Dann was getting flustered. Her old saggy drama teacher butt hated to admit that I knew much more about theater than the rest of the class, and her obnoxious daily peacock themed wardrobe hurt my eyes. The sentence mutilation I was conducting continued about five more times before she exploded, dismissing class, and stomping off of the stage.

"You're a rockstar J!" a random football jock called after me as I hustled my way out of the theater. I shot a,

"I tell that to myself _everyday."_, over my shoulder and blew out of the doors. First week of senior year and I was already giving my teachers hell.

********

My name is Josie Perkins, and I am a handful. I have a huge family with more issues than a magazine, a ton of friends, I dance, sing, act, draw, I am editor of the school Yearbook, I get straight A's, and I work as a professional 'Jr. Photographer' at a tiny little place in town. As a result I'm a bit rough around the edges. I also have absolutely no luck with the primitive other species that claims to belong to the same race as we do deemed MEN.

See, I'm not your typically pretty girl. I don't look like a girl on the cover of _People_, I'm not a size 3…or 7 for that matter, my hair is almost never doing what it's supposed to be doing, and I punch harder than most of the guys in my senior class. I have tons of guy friends. Heck, I'm one of the guys, just…you know…with boobs. Some of my best friends are guys, and sometimes they make a lot more sense than my girl friends. So the tragic story of my life is as follows:

**-Josie falls for guy friend.**

**-Guy friend falls for Josie's girl friend.**

**-Guy asks Josie to play wing-man and, because Josie is a sucker, she sets them up.**

**-They date and live happily ever after.**

**-Josie is heartbroken and swears never to let it happen again.**

***RINSE AND REPEAT***

It's sad really. But, hey, whatever. I can dream that one day I can find a prince charming right? ..............Wow. Someone needs to slap me. I sound like Barbie.

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first uploaded story and I'm trying to decide on whether or not to keep going on this one. This story captures a little peice of my heart b/c essentially, Josie is living my life. With dramatisations ofcourse, but she's allowed to say all the things I wish I could say to these people I see everyday. **Please please PLEASE R&R!**

Love && Writer's wishes,

-Jor-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later in the day, I was on my way out of the lunch room when I was pulled up onto the Platform by some of my guy friends. The Platform is literally a raised area of the caf where kids who are "somebody" sit. I occasionally sit there whenever I'm hanging out with friends who are regular royalty. The guys pulling me were surrounding me so I couldn't escape. I was bustled up to the Platform and my friend Sean leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Hey Jose, sorry about this, but I need a back-to-school special."

"But I'm so tired…" I moaned.

"I know but it's the first week back to school and," He stuck his face about an inch away from mine and gave me a horrendous puppy dog face, "you're amazing?"

"Agh, fine. But just because I love you and I'm too tired to argue." I and pushed aside my boys and stood up on a table.

"ALL RIGHT NOW VALLEY OAKS HIGH," Sean barked. This was not an unusual display for lunch. "IT'S TIME FOR JOJO KNOWS!"

Responding cheers went up from all students who weren't freshman, as all upperclassmen were accustomed to this kind of thing. Though I was not Valley Oaks High student royalty, I could be if I chose to be. But I prefer to be friends with everyone (arties, sci-guys, jocks, preps, and nerds).

"WE HAVE PRESSING NEWS! I, JOSIE PERKINS, AM IN MY SENIOR YEAR!" I belted. Cat calls and wolf whistles ensued around the cafeteria, and a chorus of 'Thank Gods' were herd from the teacher section. I bowed once and blew some kisses before I silenced everyone and resumed my announcement.

"AND SEEING AS I AM IN MY SENIOR YEAR, I HAVE CERTAIN EXPECTATIONS. I WANT SOME HARDCORE PARTIES!" –Hoots of approval sounded from fellow classmates- "I WANT SOME FIRST PLACE SPORTS TROPHIES!" –The boys surrounding me bellowed in agreement-"BUT MOST OF ALL, I WANT EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU TO HAVE A KICK-ASS YEAR!"

The student body went crazy. Everyone jumped out of their seat and was screaming and high-fiving their friends. I jumped down from the table I was on and ran out of the caf, with a receiving line of high-fives lining the way.

I walked back to my locker humming "Once Upon a Dream" from Sleeping Beauty. My friend Sean, the football jock who had made me screech at everyone, was one of the boys involved in my wretched "Sucker Cycle", as my best friend Gretchen liked to call it. I threw some stuff (change, a pack of gum, and a water bottle) into my locker, grabbed a notebook, and walked outside to lie on top of one of the picnic tables in front of the school. When I got there I plopped onto my belly, pulled a pencil out from behind my ear and started writing a list.


End file.
